


Five Fandoms, Five Drabbles

by RileyC



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ian Rutledge Mysteries - Charles Todd, Sherlock (TV), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Loss, Other, Poetry, Post-Helen, Romance, UST, post-Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pendergast makes peace with the past.</p>
<p>2. Steve is jealous.</p>
<p>3. Rutledge never knew he'd miss not being alone.</p>
<p>4. Sherlock has regrets.</p>
<p>5. Batman is ticked at Superman; Clark hears Bruce say something very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Fandoms, Five Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a part of a meme challenge. Alphabetically list five fandoms. Go to this site, http://plagiarist.com/poetry/random/, and copy the fifth line; repeat five times. Put in alphabetical order, then match first line with first fandom and so on, and write fifty word drabbles all in a rush. Then give yourself a cookie. :)

**1\. AGENT PENDERGAST** _As the lands darken, a questioning_  
  
As the breeze carried off the last of the ashes, Pendergast gazed off into the distance as night fell over the Serengeti. He nodded once, a last salute, and stooped slightly to let himself back into the tent.  
  
Seated at a folding table, D'Agosta looked over at him. "You okay?"  
  
"I will be," he asnwered simply.  
  
When Vincent touched his hand, he didn't pull away.  
  
 **2\. HAWAII FIVE-O** _Me and Eddie O'Brian_  
  
"...so me and Eddie O'Brian," Danny's saying, blue eyes sparkling with the memory, "we're up in the treehouse and we suddenly realize we have this bird's eye view over into Miss Carmichael's backyard and she and her girlfriend are stretched out there on towels, sunbathing, not a stitch on..."  
  
Steve smiles and nods and secretly hates Eddie O'Brian and anyone else who ever made special memories with Danny.  
  
 **3\. IAN RUTLEDGE** _Still, had it such a value_  
  
1932   
  
There is a day when Rutledge realizes it's been years since he has heard Hamish MacLeod's voice. Since he feared to glance behind him, certain Hamish would be there, looking back at him.  
  
He cocks his head as if to listen and stares into the mirror. No shade looms up behind him. No Scots burr voice whispers through his mind.  
  
He wishes he had known its value to him before Hamish's voice was forever banished into the night.  
  
 **4\. SHERLOCK HOLMES** _"Who'll tell me my secret_  
  
Sociopaths, even high-functioning ones, are not supposed to feel like this. Individuals with this disorder have little regard for the feeling and welfare of others. They feel no sense of responsibility and lack a moral compass. They are unable to form meaningful relationships and are emotionally stunted. Sherlock knows this all by rote. He self-diagnosed when he was eleven and no one ever corrected him.  
  
He had wondered if John had guessed his secret. Now, as he hides in shadow and listens to John's words, he believes he knows the answer, but he wonders if it's too late.  
  
 **5\. WORLD'S FINEST** _You're all bent out of shape, accusingly, and when he_  
  
"...and what do you do?" Batman is at full power now, deep into pointing out all the idiotic ways Superman had almost gotten himself killed _this_ time. "Does it cross your mind to call for backup? To stand down and let someone who _can't be killed by Kryptonite_ go after Luthor's robot and disarm it? Do you for one goddamn second ever stop to think what it would do to m--to morale if you died?" He's standing by the infirmary bed where Superman is recovering from massive Kryptonite poisoning and is confident he covered that brief slip nicely.   
  
The thing is, Clark's face lights up like what he _heard_ was something like, _"And I'm giving you a puppy,"_ and before Bruce can correct that misunderstanding he finds himself pulled close, close enough for lips to brush his own, and for Clark to sleepily murmur, "I love you, too."  
  
Indignant, Bruce sputters, "That isn't what I said!"   
  
Clark yawns massively and snuggles down comfortably, still clasping Bruce's hand. "Funny, that's what it sounded like."  
  
And Bruce could probably extricate his hand now, Clark's system is still weak from the Kryptonite. There is no reason whatever to lay down beside him, let alone to comply and remove the cowl when Clark complains about the ears being all poky.   
  
His lips tingle from Clark's kiss for a long time.


End file.
